Джет (Эдолас)
|previous affiliation= |occupation = |previous occupation= Маг |team = Теневой Механизм |partner = Леви и Дрой |base of operations = Хвост Феи (Эдолас) |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Джет |magic=Волшебная Обувь |manga debut =Глава 169 |anime debut=Эпизод 78 |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe |english voice=Corey Cleary-Stoner |image gallery =yes }}Джет — член гильдии Хвост Феи в Эдоласе и третий член Теневого Механизма. Противоположность Джета. Внешность Джет юный, мускулистый мужчина со светлыми волосами оранжевого оттенка. У него острый нос и маленький, выпуклый, треугольной формы верхний левый зуб, вместе с расколотым на нижней челюсти на нижней стороне, соответствующей ему. Он также имеет шрам на правом глазу. Джет носит черно-серый комбинезон и постоянно держит руки около своей груди. Личность Джет очень агрессивный и грубый человек. Кандидат в сильнейшие маги в своей гильдии, также дразнит Эльфмана за его постоянное нытьё. Арки Эдолас thumb|200px|left|Джет и Дрой отчитывают Эльфмана Jet first appears, along with Droy, lecturing Elfman for screwing up on a job. As the two continue to lecture Elfman, Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders hiding beneath one of the tables and the two go to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 18-20 After the guild recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Jet and Droy return to lecturing the still crying Elfman and only stopped when Lisanna arrives and tells them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 4-5 Jet later stands with the rest of his guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Jet tries to discourage them, saying that they already lost half of the members and their master when they were trying to run away from the Royal Army, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Jet, with the rest of his guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Jet, not knowing what to do, begins to panic with the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need their comrades. Jet is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Бывшая Магия и Способности Джет кандидат в одних из сильнейших Магов Хвоста Феи в Эдоласе, таким образом, он является очень сильным Магом. Волшебная Обувь: У Джета есть волшебные ботинки, которые позволяют ему быстро скользить по земле, а также наносить мощные удары противнику. Битвы и События *Грей Фуллбастер, Люси Хартфилия, Коко и Хвост Феи Эдоласа vs. Королевская Армия Эдоласа Ссылки Навигация en:Jet (Edolas) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Противоположность Категория:Эдолас Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи (Эдолас) Категория:Требуется Перевод